1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foundations for building units, such as prefabricated buildings, mobile homes, house trailers, and other building units, such as duck blinds, platforms, or docks. The present invention also relates to a method of constructing a building structure and specifically to constructing a foundation for building units of the foregoing types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building units such as mobile homes, house trailers, motor homes, prefabricated homes, and prefabricated sheds are subject to problems of energy efficiency and instability in a hostile outdoor environment. For instance, mobile homes, house trailers and motor homes are subject to energy inefficiencies as a result of their typically being disposed off the ground. That is, the floor or bottom of the unit is subjected to the elements, including extremes of temperature and heat, resulting in heat loss through the floor of the bottom of the unit.
In addition, this same space between the floor or bottom of the unit and the ground, which space is typically necessitated by the wheels, axle, suspension, etc., of the chasis of the unit, makes the unit susceptible of rolling over or otherwise being dislocated or displaced by high winds which may sweep into the area between the bottom of the unit and the ground. Also, this same problem of winds sweeping under the unit aggrevates the energy inefficiency and heat transfer problems already mentioned. Furthermore, such units are particularly susceptible to flood damage, as they may easily be dislodged, moved away, rolled over, and otherwise dislocated by flood waters which would not necessarily destroy a conventional building on a conventional foundation. Problems such as the type mentioned above are also found with respect to other building units, such as duck blinds and platforms and, to some extent, in docks.